User blog:Chop25/HELLO AND THIS IS MY ROBLOX (and this is where i talk about roblox
now hello if your interestd in someone daily life in roblox youve come to the right place ill tell you how i started and got to where i am now.... it all started in 2014 i was a noob i used to have another account made in 2009 and well i mad since i didnt remember it so anyways i couldnt where clothes i was mad so when the update came i was abil to equip my clothes which was awesome so when i was playing i mostly playd 1 MWR 2 VAMPIRE HUNTERS 3 STOP IT SLENDER.. it was fun until i encounter a bully so im playing MWR i find someone murdering people for ores and he was strong everyone was scared i wasnt i have the oath breaker he had the diamond sword so i killd him and everyone was telling me how do you get that sword? and i said im not telling then they threatend me into reporting me so i said that i would report them for reporting for no reason then they backd off so then i rankd to level 4 then i notice that i changed armor i was the only one who lookd like that so then everyone ran from me i was evil and i loved it but then i encounterd a tier three armor guy and i knew i was out matched by him so then i did win which i couldnt belive it i was happy and very lucky to do it so then there was new wepons called the mesonite wepons so when i got one it ws the first meso wepon then i made the dragona meso then came the neonite wepons i wasnt very strong cus well my ass was being kickd bye tier threes and tier 2s until i made the best neonite wepon ive made it to rank 11 so i could equip every single wepon then i made the sharur i was un stopable and very op like balls XD LOL anyways then came my chrecter customization i got my first roblox card 20$ and then i bought my first cool stuff lookin boss and confident and the i relized i wasnt complete i got a job in real life and i workd at a market from 9:00 AM to 11:00 PM and i bought my own cards but then 4 months later i quit my job relizeing i needed a new one because i couldnt keep up with the schedule so i got a job at the scrap yard and it was great so i workd there till 1:00 AM 3:00 AM and then i made it to my knightmare armor looking purple cus it was my favorite color un like most boys i liked that color it was uniqe to see a boy with that color so then i got to level 15 in MWR geting tier 4 armor it was boss and i was great and i never gave up THE END! Category:Blog posts